five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fazbear's Return: Gears Of Terror
Fazbear's Return is a horror, steampunk-themed game by Potato Games and Men In Black Corporation, The game is set in an abandoned animatronic factory, with 4 deadly animatronics, and one shocking secret. Animatronics Steampunk Freddy Steampunk Freddy is one of the main 4 animatronics, and is similar to Freddy from FNAF1, but instead looks stitched together and oddly made, he only moves on Night 4 and higher, and can get the player easily, the only way to stop him is to hide somewhere in the office, he jumpscares you by standing infront of you, and then lunging forward, ducking down, and then jumping at the player, screaming, his free-roam jumpscare is him kicking you down, and then lunging down and looking at you, screaming, as the screen fades to static. Steampunk Bonnie Steampunk Bonnie is one of the main 4 animatronics, and is similar to Bonnie from FNAF1, but instead looks much more dangerous and oddly made, he moves on Night 1 and higher, the only way to stop him is to hide somewhere in the office, he jumpscares you by punching you to the side, knocking you down, and then screaming into the screen, his free-roam jumpscare is him grabbing you by the neck, throwing you away, and then screaming at the screen, as the screen fades to static. Steampunk Chica Steampunk Chica is one of the main 4 animatronics, and is similar to Chica from FNAF1, but instead looks less big/fat and oddly made, she moves on Night 2 and higher, the only way to stop her is to hide somewhere in the office, she jumpscares you by quickly popping out from the left side of the screen and screaming into the screen, her free-roam jumpscare is her jumping over you, and the player turns around, then jumps onto you, screaming. Steampunk Foxy Steampunk Foxy is one of the main 4 animatronics, and is similar to Foxy from FNAF1, but instead looks stitched together and oddly made, he moves on Night 2 and higher, and the only way to stop him is to run away until you lose him, as hiding will not work apparently, his jumpscare when you don't enter free-roam mode is him grabbing you, smashing you into the table, and then screaming into the screen, his normal free-roam jumpscare when your running away is him tackling you down, and throwing you behind him, where Bonnie stands, as Bonnie stomps onto your head, and then the screen fades to static, Foxy is also the fastest animatronic out of the gang. Glitcher Glitcher is a transparent gold figure, that can trigger hallucinations in people's minds, and can control the main 4 steampunk animatronics, every time he moves the previous place he last teleported to will look a bit different, but it wears off soon after, Glitcher has no jumpscare, but if he possesses one of the animatronics, they move much faster and you have less reaction time to hide when they get into the office, you can tell they are possessed if their eyes are glowing yellow. Lindsay Lindsay is a girl that is usually associated with Freddy's, one time she stumbled upon the factory, and entered it, seeing 4 animatronics on the ground, as she starts "guarding" the place, She murder's other people that come near her at the place, which means she is a dangerous force to be reckon with. She moves at any night, and disables cameras with a new steampunk arrow launcher she found. She jumpscares you by running at you with a knife, and jumping at you, her free-roam jumpscare is her shooting you with the steampunk arrow launcher, knocking you down, and then looking down onto the screen, where it fades to static, the only way to stop her is to run away until she loses you, as hiding will not work apparently, you also play as her on night 6, for some reason. Bonnk Do not read if you do not wanna be spoiled! ADDED BY CREATOR 'Bonnk is an animatronic-like human who appears from night 2 onwards. If you don't use items on him often, he will pull out a gun and try to shoot you, resulting in an instant kill. However, he doesn't move from his position, which means that's his biggest weakness, because you can sneak up on him and steal his gun, so he can't kill you. With one of the most usual appearances out of all the rest, he is a blue animatronic with a full 'suit' of black. Steampunk Springtrap 'SPOILERS!: Do not read if you do not wanna be spoiled! '''Steampunk Springtrap is a more odd looking version of Bonnie, he looks exactly like bonnie, but much taller and looks more like their original character, He looks 80 years old, beaten up, tattered, and has some sort of person inside him, this character will only appear on Night 6. (isn't it odd on night 6 Trectol is missing?), his jumpscare is like Phantom Freddy's jumpscare from FNAF3, but is replaced with S. Springtrap, and isn't it also odd on night 6 the place looks a '''bit different..? Steampunk Golden Freddy BE ADDED LATER Trectol SPOILERS!: Do not read if you do not wanna be spoiled! '''Trectol is the player in the game, except for night 6 and 7, he also once dismantled the animatronics 30 years ago, and left them to rot, and that is why they hate him so much, not much else is known, on night 6, springtrap also appears, and there seems to be some sort of flesh inside him, this is '''totally possibly hinting he was stuffed into springtrap.. Purple Guy's Soul Purple Guy's soul is basically just purple guy, but is much more powerful, has supernatural powers, and is transparent, he is feared among many, and SUUUUUUUUUUPPPEEEER rarely appears in SGF's jumpscare, where he jumps out of the suit at you, he carries "Purple Guy's Knife", if you manage to sneak up on him in free-roam and carefully grab his knife, you can obtain the item and use it. Xavier 'ADDED BY CREATOR '''Xavier is a silent stealthy character who you play as in night 7. But in nights 1 to 6, very very VERY rarely, you might notice some white glowing eyes in the shadows of some rooms. That's Xavier. If you stare at it for too long, the game crashes. But if you manage to find him, he will disappear, and a little chime will play. Now, when you get by an animatronic, you will only black out, but just that once. "Spring" Easter Egg This is not really a character, but it is something that rarely appears, sometimes you might hear some sort of pirate freddy voice say "God dangit.. where'd she go?" and rarely a drawing on the wall in free-roam can appear after this that says "SPRING". Steampunk Buster 'ADDED BY CREATOR 'Steampunk Buster is an animatronic that looks like the TNAB 1 Buster but different he is a black bunny animatronic wearing a top hat similar to Freddy with a blue stripe he wears a green bow tie his top hat has some goggles on it as a little steampunk reference he behaves like Steampunk Foxy and Lindsay combined he is active on night 2 but rarely on night 1 his office jumpscare includes him grabbing the player and possibly biting them his free roam jumpscare is similar to the office jumpscare but different he grabs the player but instead of biting them he throws them at the wall and stab them with the Rusty Knife. Steampunk Noah 'ADDED BY CREATOR 'Steampunk Noah is an animatronic that looks like the TNAB 1 Noah but stitched together he is a humanoid animatronic wearing a fedora with a gray stripe on it he wears a black bow-tie a blue T-shirt black shorts red shoes and white 'skin' he is active on night 1 and higher he acts like Lindsay but faster when he appears the player must hide somewhere in the office his office jumpscare includes he grabbing them and screeching at him his free roam jumpscare includes him lunging at the player and biting them. '''Remember, you can add your own characters if you want! Just edit the characters list, add their information, and save page! Also, if you add your own characters, in the description, put a thing that says ADDED BY CREATOR. 'means this page can be edited by anyone, anytime. Items In this game, you can also free-roam if you want, here are a list of things that you can find and collect. = Rusty Knife Used to fight the animatronics and Lindsay, will not work on Glitcher Common Old Foxy Hand Used to fight the animatronics and Lindsay, also works on glitcher, has foxy's hook on it Powerful Purple Guy's Knife Can be used to fight the animatronics and Lindsay, will work on glitcher, can also be used to summon purple smoke in free roam mode to distract people Legendary More items to be added. Category:Games Category:Work in progress